


Shadows & Light // Tears & Smiles

by shelovestoship



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelovestoship/pseuds/shelovestoship
Summary: OA likes drawing Maggie. Maybe too much.
Relationships: Maggie Bell & OA Zidan, hinted at Maggie / OA
Kudos: 57





	Shadows & Light // Tears & Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> So with nothing to watch with my favorite show on hiatus I've gotten into FBI, which I didn't like the trailer of last year and never watched but it kept popping up on my Tumblr so I gave it a chance a few months back. And now I'e watched all the episodes and it's actually really good and I love OA and Maggie's partnership, they're just so adorable together (it's not Magnum x Higgins adorable but it's still cute and fun and has a lot of potential!)

“Why do you draw her looking so sad?” Amira asked, looking over his shoulder down at the sketchbook.

“Because she is,” he told her, quickly closing the book.

She frowned. “She didn’t seem sad to me.”

“You didn’t spend that much time with her,” he pointed out.

“Guess not,” she agreed, a bit surprising as she liked to argue with him about everything, as she went to get a snack. “You draw her a lot though, why is she always sad? You must have seen her smile once at least.”

“I don’t draw her a lot,” he said, suddenly defensive, pulling the closed sketchbook closer.

“Have you looked at that thing?” she asked with an eyebrow raised. “Half the pictures are of her! You should be glad I haven’t shown Mama! She'd have made you invite her to family dinner!”

“I see her a lot, so I draw her a lot. It’s nothing more than that,“ he said defensively, getting up and taking the book with him.

“You should draw her a picture when she’s smiling and give it to her,” Amira called after him. “It might cheer her up!”

* * *

Maggie stopped noticing a small rolled up piece of paper, held together with a piece of string. She put her purse down by her desk and picked it up, untying the tidy knot.

She recognized the style even though this was far more detailed than the small pieces she’s seen him work on. She also recognized immediately who the portrait was of. 

It was Jason, smiling at her. 

Like a photo that had never been taken, a memory she’d never captured. It hurt but in a good way. Because it was a moment not truly attached to any one memory.

“I didn’t mean for it to make you cry,” OA said, suddenly right next to her.

She wiped at a tear. She hadn’t realized she was.

“It’s beautiful,” she said looking up at him. “Thank you.”


End file.
